El principio de una larga historia
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: La aversión de Itachi hacia la guerra, tiene su razón de ser/ Este fic participa en el reto Felicidades, Itachi del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**_Personaje Principal: _**_Itachi Uchiha_

**_Línea Temporal: _**_La historia se desarrolla, para cuando Itachi tenía 4 años, y se efectuaba la tercera gran guerra ninja. Esto se puede tomar como un "_What if?"

**_Desclaimer: _**_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto. _

**Aviso**: _Este fic participa en el reto Felicidades, Itachi del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

* * *

**_El principio de una larga historia_**

* * *

— Quédate quieto.

Itachi no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, una mano opresora prontamente se posó en su boca y nariz, con un pañuelo cubierto de alguna extraña sustancia, que le engendró sueño. Su pequeño cuerpo tambaleó, reacio a perder la conciencia intentó apartar al hombre que estaba a sus espaldas, dando un codazo hacia atrás… no sirvió de nada.

— Eres un niño fuerte, a pesar de tener tan poca edad. Digno Uchiha el enclenque.

Los labios de Itachi intentaron apartarse y lanzar un quejido al aire, con la esperanza de que alguien le escuchase, pero con la mano asfixiante, la empresa se hizo imposible. Todo poco a poco empezó a perder sentido, todo empezó a nublarse y… se desmayó.

**…**

Le dolía la cabeza, una vez estuvo despierto eso fue lo primero que se le impuso, abrió los ojos de forma lenta, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente al hacerlo, y cuando cumplió la tarea impuesta – y necesaria-, se encontró con el triste hecho de no haber estado en un sueño. A pesar del miedo que sentía, intentó erguirse lo más digno posible – era el heredero para líder de su clan, no podía denigrarse ni en esas circunstancias-, y sin saber si abrir la boca era prudente, se quedó expectante de los hombres que le capturaron, quienes se pusieron al tanto de esto al poco tiempo.

El hombre más fornido de este grupo, - quien era, según la banda posada en su frente, un ninja de Kusagakure, al igual que los demás-, le vio con desdén. Su bocaza se frunció, y sus cejas se juntaron, dando la apariencia de tener solo una. Era intimidante.

— No entiendo por qué no solo lo matamos— gruñó, haciendo que sus compañeros pusieran atención a él, también Itachi, de forma más detallada—. Se supone que lo raptamos para quitarle sus ojos y listo.

El más cercano a este sonrió de medio lado – con cierta altivez, que le hacía ver odioso-, y puso una mano en el hombro del fornido, para después decir:

— Porque tú, has traído a un niño que no despertó su poder — su mano se prensó en la extremidad del más grande, con fuerza tal, que se vio al otro estremecerse— ¡Míralo, imbécil, es solo un crío! A lo mucho tendrá cuatro años, es imposible que despierte el Sharingan a esa edad.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Ya lo traje, no hay más que hacer.

— "No hay más que hacer"— lo remedó—. Si usarás tu maldita cabeza alguna vez nos evitábamos esto, ahora necesitamos a otro niño de ese clan de monstruos, cuando nos fue tan difícil infiltrarnos ahí, y lo peor, no sabemos qué hacer con este. Y por más que lo vea, no le encuentro utilidad, esas pestañas tupidas que tiene me dan asco.

El ambiente se tornó tenso - más que antes-, e Itachi sintió que el miedo se acrecentaba al reconocer, por fin, la razón de su captura. Dándose cuenta que esto era peligroso, y que, tal vez, viéndole como una carga – más estando ahora en guerra-, le podrían matar, consumidos por la rabia, intentó ver una vía de escape, sin ganas verdaderas de resignarse y morir. El obstáculo más grande, de por sí, eran esos tres hombres, todos con el puesto de "ninja" denotado en el protector de su frente, además de que ninguno parecía precisamente débil – contando, al que se encontraba aún fuera de la conversación, en un papel más pasivo-, después estaban las emociones conflictivas de estos, que podrían obligarlos a obrar a mal – contra él-, y claro, no podía olvidar las cuerdas que amarraban sus muñecas, hacia atrás, impidiéndole movimiento alguno. Mordió su labio inferior intentando calmarse. El pánico nunca era bueno, eso le dijo su madre, eso se daba cuenta en ese preciso momento. Tras inhalar y exhalar, unas tres veces continuas, sintió que el temblor se iba, pero seguía sin muchas ideas para escapar, aunque al ver que el plan dado por estos hombres salió mal, y que obviamente no eran muy brillantes, hubo la esperanza de que dejaran pistas de su paradero, y que él, al ser hijo del líder fuera rescatado por los miembros de su clan, esperaba así fuera, por más que las posibilidades disminuyeran por la guerra imperante en Konoha y otros países.

Sus ojos negros se antepusieron ahora en lo que era el lugar donde estaban, y solo pudo comprobar que era una cabaña hecha de madera, con una sola ventana – pequeña-, al exterior. Al ser de noche, también pudo comprobar que no pasó mucho tiempo de su rapto, resolución que se afianzaba al ver el sudor aun presente en los rostros de los hombres, y la tierra en sus zapatos, esos detalles le resultaban esperanzadores, pero aún así, no lo suficiente, suponiendo la mala de ningún rescate, pensó en cuanta posibilidad un niño de su edad con casi nulos conocimientos en el arte "ninja" – a no ser el lanzamiento de kunais, que se le daba muy bien-, además con manos atadas, tenía de salir ileso del lugar, pero… el porcentaje se le hacía muy bajo, y hasta risible era un resultado benigno. Aun no resignado, vio un poco más en su entorno, contorneando su cabeza a un lado, vio con mucho esfuerzo aquello que estaba tras su espalda, y sus orbes se encontraron con la buena de dos kunais, botados justo ahí. Intentó mover sus manos, comprobando, que al verle como un niño, lo habían subestimado, y los nudos no eran tan fuertes, permitiéndole una movilidad, si bien no cómoda, suficiente para hacer algo con estas. Una sonrisa casi se deslizó por sus labios, pero prefirió disimular su estado anímico, y retroceder lentamente, para después agarrar un kunai con sus dedos, y empezar la empresa de cortar la soga.

Fue lento en sus movimientos, e intentó no cambiar su expresión en su intento de escape – que si bien, no sabía qué hacer tras cortar la soga, creía que hacer ello era un principio-, pero aquel que hasta ahora no levantó la voz, le miró y como presintiendo lo que pasaba, enarcó una ceja.

— Hey, ese niño parece estar planeando algo, esa calma no es normal, yo…

Una risa ahogada resonó el ambiente, era la de aquel que tenía la sonrisa altanera, y parecía ser el miembro con más peso del equipo.

— Es un niño, un puto niño de cuatro años. ¿Qué nos podría hacer?

Los otros dos hicieron una mueca con los labios, mas no replicaron, así mismo el otro botó un suspiro, farfullando en voz baja acerca de la ineptitud de sus compañeros. Itachi siguió cortando de forma lenta la soga, encontrando que el nerviosismo se iba, pero el alivio tampoco venía. Cuando supo que ya estaba a nada de cortar aquello que reprimía los movimientos de sus brazos, no pudo evitar cambiar su expresión, sintiéndose de nuevo preocupado. _No sabía qué hacer de ahí en adelante._

— Hablo en serio, ese niño es raro y…

— ¡Y qué!— el líder del grupo gritó exaltado, mientras levantaba de las solapas a su compañero, estrellándolo contra la pared, dándole la espalda al hombre fornido, e Itachi—. ¡Maricón de mierda, te asustas de tremenda idiotez! Ambos…— y su cabeza se volteó hacia aquel que no estaba en el nuevo conflicto— son un par incompetentes. Nuestros líderes estarían felices si me deshago de ustedes.

De un instante a otro, el más grande de los tres hombres le dio un puñetazo al hablante en pleno rostro, haciendo el momento más cargado. Hubo insultos, más golpes, los tres hombres parecían estar dispuestas de asesinarse entre ellos, y mientras todo acontecía, Itachi cortó en su totalidad las sogas, y empuño los dos kunais en manos. Era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar, sin que se diesen cuenta siquiera de ello, pero…

— Carajo, ya les dije que estaba planeando algo, ese crío se ha desatado.

Ni bien ambos voltearon, y vieron tal evento – que demostraba su incompetencia-, un Kunai se lanzó hacia ellos, fue algo tan rápido que no pudieron saber lo que pasaba, mucho menos esquivarlo, y en menos de un segundo el cuerpo del hombre que empezó la disputa cayó al suelo, desangrándose, agonizando. El kunai se había enterrado en su cuello, y perforó justo la yugular, sus compañeros quedaron pasmados, al ver el caído, pero después sus ojos se enfocaron en el causante de la tragedia. Itachi en cambio sentía a su cuerpo entero temblar, sin poder tragar la idea de lo que hizo. Se sentía fatal, acababa de matar a alguien, él era un asesino. Su cuerpo entero tembló, y empezó a sentir asco de sí mismo. Nunca quiso tomar la vida de otro por el bien propio, no, esa nunca fue su intensión.

Siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el par se acercó enfurecido a él con ganas de quitarle la vida, su mirada estaba perdida en la sangre del caído, en el cuerpo derrumbado que no se movía. El mundo empezó a dejar de tener sentido, y sintió una sensación similar a la de su secuestro, iba a perder la conciencia. El golpe que le dio el mastodonte, fue suficiente para que su intuición se volviera certeza.

**…**

Cuando volvió en sí, supo que no estaba en el mismo lugar, Mikoto se encontraba cabeceando en una silla, y él puesto en una mullida cama. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, y sus miembros dolían, por alguna razón no se sintió feliz de estar a salvo, solo sentía… sentía remordimiento y después se atribuyó el puesto de estúpido por sentirse de tal forma. Él ya venía teniendo algo de idea de la labor ninja, pero nunca se le pasó por la mente, lo desgarrador que era quitar la vida a otra persona, supo con su experiencia que ese evento, se hacía más frecuente en lo que es la guerra.

_La guerra es horrible, _fue la mayor certeza obtenida.

— Itachi-kun, ¿estás bien?

Sus ojos, que se hallaban perdidos en la nada, se desviaron a su madre, quien sonaba cansada, pero se sintió incapaz de contestar a la pregunta, así que no vio más que asentir a la interrogante. Ella aun preocupada, le regaló una tersa sonrisa y acarició sus cabellos.

— Fue una suerte haberte encontrado justo a tiempo— susurró con la voz entrecortada, pero después, de la nada, el mismo tono cambió a una alegría calmada, que no dejaba de ser notable—. Cuando vuelva tu padre, estará orgulloso de ti. Tu talento es extraordinario, mira que pudiste derrotar a uno de tus enemigos solo, es...

_Horrible, indigno. _Itachi se estremeció, asqueado de sí mismo. No esperó el repentino abrazó de su madre, que lo descolocó, pero le sirvió lo suficiente para hundir su cabeza en su pecho, y llorar como el niño que era. Ella limpió sus lágrimas, y llorando conjunto a él dijo:

— Feliz cumpleaños hijo.

.

.

.

_Que día más gris. _

* * *

_Ideas, ideas mías. _

Bien, nunca hice una historia hecha expresamente para el cumpleaños de Itachi, y como soy… yo, cuando lo hice, no pude hacer nada dulce – aunque puede que lo haga-, y salió esto. Yo con esta historia, de alguna forma quería explicar la aversión de Itachi por las guerras, y también dar a relucir su personalidad, en el tercer Databook, Kishimoto dijo que Itachi tal vez era muy suave para ser ninja, y yo creo, que en su debido momento le pareció brutal quitar la vida a alguien, que él acabó desgarrado con su labor, pero por la misma razón de proteger a lo que quería, siguió con esa labor que tal vez no era para él, y… eso.

¿A alguien le gustó la historia?


End file.
